Love & Sex & Magic
by cendella
Summary: Jackson and April spend an interesting Friday evening together during their happy marriage bubble.


**I do not own Grey's Anatomy… what else is new?**

 **Here is a look into an evening during the first few months of the happy marriage bubble of Jackson and April. This story is not AU, though I have taken liberties with the characterization. Smut ensues. Enjoy.**

Love & Sex & Magic

Jackson unlocked the front door and entered the dimly lit apartment, glad to be home at last. It had been another long day at work and he was ecstatic that the weekend was finally here. He should have been home hours ago, but as usual, something unexpected came up.

Just as he was preparing to leave, Bailey came barging into his office, yelling something about money for trials and funding for projects she needed completed before the end of the fiscal year. She wanted him, as a member of the board to find a resolution and she wanted it now! No, it wasn't as if this could have waited until Monday morning he thought glumly. God, forbid! But since he was the Chairman of Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, _he_ had to be the one to stay and take care of it. Sometimes he hated that the foundation had appointed him.

Exasperated, he sat back down and took out his cell to shoot April a text letting her know he had to stay late to handle some last-minute business and that she should go ahead home without him. He'd just call himself an Uber.

Three hours later, keys in hand, he was about to toss them onto the kitchen table when he froze. Turning to peer over his right shoulder, he sighed and glared at the hook his wife had nailed to the wall.

About a week ago, they'd had a brief conversation in one of the hospitals elevators about the usefulness of said object. April's position was that he should have a special place for his keys so that whenever it was time to leave for work, he'd always know where they were. It'd save them time in the mornings so that they'd avoid being late, just as they had been that day. He tried to convince her that he wasn't a key on the hook kind of guy, and he'd tried using his mouth to distract her from making her point. He smiled fondly at the memory of how after he'd kissed her, he spun her around and pulled her close so that she was pressed against him, her firm buttocks settled against his crotch, his hands tenderly caressing her swanlike neck. The only thing that stopped him from attacking her right there in the elevator was the ding alerting them that the doors were about to open. So, knowing that it would make her happy, and it was such a small sacrifice, he hung them on the open space next to hers.

Taking his satchel off, he slung it in the corner next to the leather chair that looked out onto the balcony. Noticing the mail on the table, he picked up the pile and began flipping through it.

Utility bills, credit card bills and junk mail; nothing that couldn't wait. He tossed the stack back on the table and took note of how silent the apartment was.

April replied to his message that she was going straight home and she was not the type to deviate from her routine. He could pretty much set his watch by where she would be during a specific time of day. An idiosyncrasy he happened to love.

Another peculiarity of hers was that she rarely sat still. She was always talking, or humming or fidgeting. It didn't bother him; he was used to it, and frankly, he found it endearing. So, the fact that he heard no noise, made him wonder.

Worried, he called out. "Babe? Where are you?"

Seconds later, he heard the muffled sounds of April's melodic tones. "Hi honey. I'm in the bathroom," she answered cheerfully.

Jackson took off his jacket and laid it across one of the stools at the breakfast bar then proceeded down the hall.

The door was ajar, so he pushed it all the way open, smiling at the sight before him.

April was neck-deep in their heated soaking tub, a mass of white bubbles tickling her chin. Hair piled atop her head in a messy bun, she looked the picture of relaxation.

Crossing his arms, he leaned against the basin. "Hey beautiful. Don't you look comfy," he declared merrily.

April looked him up and down. "Mmm, hey yourself."

"How was your day?" he asked.

Eyes closed, she threw her head back so that it was supported by the marbled tiled wall behind her.

"Ugh. You don't want to know the kind of day I had. The ER was nonstop this morning. Then this afternoon I ended up in a four-hour surgery all because Dr. Ferguson failed to show for his shift. Again. He gave Hunt some story about needing to leave early due to a family emergency." she stated. A scowl contorting her gorgeous features.

Abruptly, she sat straight up, unaware that her breast had risen about the waters crest allowing him a perfect view of her perky bosom.

"He's always coming up with an excuse for why he can't perform any surgeries." Her eyes widening, she gasped as she suddenly realized something. "Hey, you're head of the board. Can't you do something about him. You know, investigate to see if he's telling the truth?"

Jackson snickered as he glanced at her.

Eyes wide, her arms now rested on the edge of the tub, mouth parted in anticipation.

"Uh, no. I can't. Chief Hunt is his direct supervisor and we have protocols. I can't just bypass the chain of command, even if it is for my beautiful wife. This sounds like a Human Resources issue. What I can do is alert Hunt that there have been some complaints and I've been made aware of his work habits of late." He told her knowing that she'd be disappointed.

Making a disgusted sound with her esophagus, she closed her eyes and returned to her original position. "So, how was the rest of your night?"

Jackson looked down at his sneaker and tapped the floor. "Eh. Just as you'd expect. Long, boring and frustrating."

Concerned, she observed him. "What happened, baby?" she asked sweetly.

Jackson hesitated. "You know what? I don't want to talk about work anymore. It's Friday and I'm home with you. Neither of us has a shift to pull this weekend and so," Jackson stood erect and pointed his index finger skyward, "I decree, no more hospital talk allowed until 6am Monday morning."

Tickled by his antics, she asked. "Did you get a chance to eat anything yet?"

"I grabbed a sandwich from the cafeteria before I left. Did you eat?" he probed.

"You know me. I finished off the leftover shrimp pasta in the fridge."

Jackson kneeled so that he was beside her and skimmed the sudsy water. "And just what did you do all by yourself while I was off toiling in the mines?"

April rolled her eyes. "Mines? Really?"

Scooping up a few suds, she swiped them across the bridge of his nose. "Well, after I ate, I did a load of laundry, called my parents, then gave myself a pedicure."

"A pedicure huh." Jackson nodded in approval.

"Yeah. See." April raised her le out of the water and showed off her handiwork.

Wiggling her foot, he took note of the bright red color she'd used on her dainty toes. Usually, she'd stick to neutrals and pastels, so the change in hue was surprising. April wasn't flashy, so this drastic change made him comment.

"And just what do you call that color?" he inquired.

"Candy Apple Red. You like?" she asked.

He groaned appreciatively. "Yes, I do."

Tongue flattened against the inside of his cheek, Jackson remembered the first time he'd noticed April's feet. Now, he by no means had a foot fetish, but he recalled some particularly filthy thoughts he'd had years ago.

It had been during the period he, April and Alex still lived in Meredith's house, but he couldn't remember the exact specifics of how they'd ended up spending a night on the couch together watching romantic comedies. More than likely, it was right after Gary Clark had gone on his shooting spree.

Often, when he'd find himself lying awake until the wee hours of the morning, afraid to close his eyes for fear of another nightmare, he'd wonder through the house as silently as possible, trying to tire himself out. On several occasions, he'd find April already downstairs, the television volume low.

Both reclined against the sofa, she'd had her feet perched on the coffee table as she stared blankly at the screen. He recalled, her toenails were painted a bright pink and periodically she'd flex her foot or rotate the ankle just so. Jackson remembered focusing on her movements when he felt a familiar throbbing in his groin. Now what she was doing was totally innocent in nature, it was just something about her actions that made his dick pulsate.

She had on a pair of tiny cotton shorts, so her legs were bare. His eyes roamed from the tip of her pointed toe to the edge of fabric where he had full view of her creamy, slender thighs. Traversing back to her feet, he couldn't help but picture what it would feel like to place his cock between them and have her jerk him off. He knew the Virgin Mary, as Alex teasingly called her would never agree to such a proposition, but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

Jackson left her alone on the couch shortly after his perverted thoughts entered his mind because if he stayed any longer the bulge in his pajama pants would be difficult to explain.

As soon as walked in his room he turned the latch and dropped trou. He spat in his hand and immediately began pumping his swollen member. It didn't take him long to reach an orgasm and when he finished, he collapsed on his bed and promptly fell asleep.

It was the best night's sleep he'd had in weeks.

Pulling him back from his thoughts, April patted him arm lightly. "Jackson, what are you thinking about? You got quiet on me."

Schooling his features, he responded nonchalantly. "Nothing, Babe."

There was no way he was telling her about his long-forgotten fantasy. He'd be taking that piece of information with him to the grave.

He quickly changed the topic before she scrutinized him further. "So, when are you getting out of that thing?"

"Never!" she exclaimed.

Wining like a petulant child, he begged. "Come on. I want to spend some time with you before we go to sleep."

Eyes ablaze, she practically purred at him, "Water's still warm. Why don't you come in and join me?"

Hell, she didn't need to ask him twice.

Toeing off his Nikes, he methodically began removing his clothes, when he noticed her watching him intently.

Arms outstretched, she worried her bottom lip with her teeth.

Chuckling to himself, Jackson recalled a time when he'd receive a different reaction from April.

When she arrived back at Seattle Grace Mercy West after being unceremoniously let go; in his opinion anyway, it hadn't taken them long to start a sexual relationship, despite her affirmation that she was revirginizing. On occasions when they would meet up in an on-call room, she would blush profusely then angle her head away from him as he undressed, affording him the unnecessary need for privacy. Averting her eyes until he climbed under the covers next to her where he'd then proceed to fuck her senseless. It pleased him greatly to know that that version of April no longer existed.

Waving his hand, he gestured for her to slide forward. "Scooch."

Jackson got in behind her and sat in the tepid bathwater. "Oh, we're gonna have to heat this up a bit."

Reaching out, April turned the nozzle and let it run until it was adequately warmed. Satisfied once it reached the correct temperature, she leaned into Jackson's waiting embrace.

Wrapping his arms tightly around her midsection, he nuzzled her neck, and brushed his lips against her skin.

"That's feels nice," she moaned in gratitude. "Don't stop."

"Oh, no worries. I don't plan on it." His mouth parted slightly, he placed several butterfly kisses across the expanse of her shoulder blades.

"You know, we haven't done this in a while." she said.

"What's that?" he asked quizzically.

"Just sit and relax together."

Dumbfounded, he argued. "What are you talking about, we do this all the time."

"When exactly?" she queried.

"Last night, when we were on the couch watching the Celtics game."

"You mean when you watched the game and I sat next to you reading my book?" she stated plainly.

"Well… yeah." he answered as if it were obvious.

"That's not what I mean."

Jackson paused his ministrations. "What _do_ you mean then?"

"You know. Me and you. Talking about us. Cuddling. Necking."

"Cuddling?" Jackson pretended to be offended. "I don't cuddle. And who uses the word necking anymore? Besides we talk all the time."

"Shut up." April slapped his forearm playfully. "I'm not referring to all the times we talk about work, or people at work, or what we're gonna do after work. I'm talking about having a real conversation, about us. Our past, our present, our future."

She rotated her head quickly, a smirk on her face. "And you do so cuddle."

"You already know about my past, and _you_ are my present and my future." He punctuated his vow with a kiss to the top of her head.

April sighed, defeated. "I know about intern Jackson and roommate Jackson and resident Jackson. The only people I really know about in your family are Catherine and your grandfather. And that's only because I used to be Facebook friends with your mom and everybody knows about the great Harper Avery."

She slid down further in the water and turned partially so that her head lay in the crook of his neck.

"I don't know little details about you. Like when did you have your first crush? Or when did you learn how to ride a bike? Stuff like that."

His chin resting on her forehead, he asked quietly, "April, do you think we got married to fast?"

"No! No, of course not." April placed her hands on his jaw. "I love you Jackson Avery, and I am so proud to be your wife." She pressed he lips against his and bussing him hard, only stopping before they got too aroused.

Settling back into her previous position, she spoke again, "Jackson we were friends, then best friends, and eventually lovers..."

Jackson discreetly turned away, because if she were being honest, lovers wasn't exactly the correct term. They were fuck buddies who over time developed more complex feelings for one another.

"…and then before you knew it, we were broken up. We spent the next year barely speaking to each other and when you stood up at my wedding to Matthew and stole me away; which by the way was the best day of my life, we were married not twenty-four hours later. On our way to visit my parents, you didn't even know I was allergic to peanuts for goodness sake."

"So, what do you propose?" he asked.

"I think we should take some time to learn all the trivial nuances about each other. Things that may not seem important to anyone outside of our marriage, but are to us because they're the things that helped shape us into the people we are today."

Jackson considered her statement. April knew him. Hell, she'd know him for ten years. But he wasn't much of a conversationalist when it came to telling people about himself. He was a bit secretive. Most details people knew of him you could learn from his Facebook, Twitter, or the Harper Avery Foundation bio page. And most of the posts he made on his social network accounts weren't about his personal life. He talked about medicine, music, sports and sneakers. His Instagram was more personalized, but it was marked private, and he could count on two hands how many people had access to that. He was very cautious about who he allowed to follow him. April being one from the very beginning. However, she was his wife now, and he knew how important it was to her that they communicate on a deeper level.

Shrugging his shoulders, he acquiesced. It was important to him that they maintain a strong connection in their marriage. He'd been witness to many a failed union and he planned on being with April for a long, long time. Hey, maybe it'd even earn him some brownie points. He could always store those away for use later.

"All right, babe." he began, "What do you want to know?"

"Geez, I don't know?"

"Come on, you must have had something in mind?"

She hesitated, "Well…"

"Don't get all shy now. Not after that speech you made."

She huffed at him. "Okay. Since we're in the tub, naked and all, let's not talk about anything too serious."

"Tell you what, you start by asking me a question, I'll answer, then it's my turn to ask. How about that?" he suggested.

April covered his hand then intertwining them. "Agreed."

Clearing her throat dramatically, she started. "When was your first kiss?"

"First kiss?" He squinted, pretending to think hard. "That would have to be Missy Fullerton. It was kindergarten and I was five years old. Before I went to boarding school, I was enrolled in private school for my elementary education. They weren't big on celebrations, but I do remember that February, after pressure from some of the more liberal parents, they allowed all the kids to have a party in class. You know, cookies, punch, nothing fancy. Anyway, in arts and craft they had us make Valentine's Day cards for each of our classmates. It was a small group, so I ended up having to cut, paste and glitter about ten of them. At the end of our _feast_ ," comically emphasizing the word, "we exchanged cards and Missy walked right up to me, grabbed me by the shoulders and planted one on me. To say I was surprised was an understatement. You may not know this, but back then I wasn't the dashingly charming man you see before you."

April elbowed him in the gut.

"Ow," feigning as if he was injured, he massaged his ribs.

"Like I was saying, I hadn't quite mastered how to deal with those of the female persuasion, so, instead of returning the kiss, I pushed her hard and she fell into one of the desks, toppling it over. My teacher nor are parents were pleased with either of us that day. Okay, your turn."

"His name was Benjamin. I was eight."

Jackson waited for her to continue. "Hold up. That's it? Oh no, no, no, no, no. I gave you details. I want details."

She blew a long, drawn out breath. "Fine! It was Thanksgiving at our farm. My parents were hosting the family and friends' dinner that year. My grandparents from both sides, Aunts, Uncles, cousins and a few neighbors were all there. All the kids around my age were playing hide and seek outback and I ran into the shed, sure that no one would discover my hiding spot. Well, _Ben_ had been trailing me all along and came in right after I did. Suddenly, he gave me this strange look, closed the distance between us and pecked me on the mouth. It all happened so fast, for a moment I hadn't thought it was real. Then he told me I'd better not tell anybody, or he'd punch me."

"That little fucker. You should have kicked him in the balls." he added with a twinge of jealously. Ben, whoever he was, was lucky Jackson didn't know him. He deserved an ass whopping for threating his woman. Regardless if they were only children at the time.

"Well, I probably would have ended up the one in trouble anyway. I mean he was my cousin and all."

"Wait. Your cousin kissed you?" Jackson couldn't contain the boisterous belly laugh he emitted. "Actual kissing cousins? That's priceless. Ah, the country life."

"It's not funny. I was traumatized for months after that incident. The only thing that cured me of the shame was when Libby told me he'd done the same thing to her. The creep. Thankfully it was just a faze and the next time we saw him he'd just pretended that it never happened."

"My turn?" he asked.

"Go for it."

Jackson knew she hadn't dated growing up, so he thought he'd save her the embarrassment of asking about any former boyfriends. "Who taught you how to drive a car?"

"Oh, that's an easy one. I was thirteen and my dad taught me. He had an old pickup truck that he'd use for hauling equipment around the property. That was probably the best part of living on a farm. We had so much open space to try just about anything. You?"

"Don't laugh but my grandfather had a chauffeur."

April guffawed good-naturedly. "Wow, what a surprise."

"Ha, ha, ha. Anyway. His name was Dudley and he'd been with the family longer than I'd been alive. I got my learner's permit at fifteen over the summer and I pleaded with my mother to take me out to practice but she was always busy, and I knew there was no way in hell Harper would help me. So, Dudley took pity on me and taught me."

"Oh, that's sweet." she cooed.

"I guess. Next question."

"When you uh…" she paused, voice shaky, "you had sex for the first time. How was it?"

"You're asking me about when I lost my virginity?"

Sounding sure, she responded. "Yes."

He remembered telling Meredith, Cristina, Alex and April when they were still residents. "Well you already know about those two girls during my Junior prom."

"I know that. I just wanted to know what it was like for you. Were you excited, nervous. What?"

"Well that's not a fair question. I already know the answer to yours because I was there."

"Okay, to make it equitable, you get to ask me two in a row." she offered.

"All right." he agreed.

Jackson took a deep breath before he began.

"Sara and Penny where Seniors and Sarah was the one who asked me to go to prom. It was at the Omni Parker Hotel in downtown Boston and apparently, she'd had the evening already planned. She told me she rented a room and that afterward we should go up and have some fun. I'll admit, I was anxious. I mean, I'd dated before, fooled around a bit, but I'd never gone all the way. And trust me, it wasn't from lack of trying. The one girl I was halfway serious about told me she wasn't ready to have sex yet, so I didn't press the issue. We broke up soon after over something stupid and that's when Sarah got her hooks in me. It was all very casual, she was graduating so we both knew it wasn't a going to last. Anyway, after the dance, we headed upstairs and imagine my shock when I find Penny already there, waiting. Sarah told me that she wanted my first experience to be special and well, hell, who was I to say no to that. So, we started in and it was a little awkward at first, but they showed me the way, and it didn't take long for me to get in the groove. I knew where everything went. I'd seen porn before, so I took a lot of my cues from that. All in all, it was a great experience. Not your average lose your virginity story, but, there you go."

"That is quite the tale." she mumbled.

"You wanted to know."

"No, no, I did. I'm not judging, I just thought you were lying about that. Trying to one-up Alex."

"Nope. All true. Okay, you're next." Jackson tapped his chin when a mischievous gleam appeared in his eye. "Did you and Matthew ever have sex?"

"No."

"That's it, just, no." Jackson stared at her, unconvinced. "Was that his idea or yours?"

She confessed reluctantly, "I wanted to, but Matthew was… he was a virgin and he wanted to wait until we were married."

Jackson let out a hearty laugh. "Come on. That guy was a virgin. That's hilarious."

"What's so funny about it. Matthew was religious and besides, I thought it was very sweet."

"So, you guys didn't do anything? No over the sweater action. No, slap and tickle. He didn't even get to third base?"

"Ugh, Jackson!" She lightly punched him on his leg, "No, nothing. We kissed and snuggled a lot, but nothing sexual."

"Ha!"

April turned to watch him again. "Don't look so smug. You're just gloating because you're the only one I've ever been with."

"I'll admit, as a man, there's a certain amount of pride I feel knowing that I'm the one to have had you. The only one to have tasted your sweet, sweet…"

"Quit, it. Don't be gross." She admonished. "Well, you have nothing to worry about. Matthew never took me to the carnival."

"The what? The carnival?" I inquire.

"Yes, the carnival. It's… it's what I called having sex with you."

He could tell she was hesitant to say more, so her prodded her. "And…."

"And, Meredith and I were talking one day, and I mentioned how I missed going to the carnival and riding all the rides." Adding the last part bashfully. "Especially the Tilt-a-Whirl."

"So, you like my Tilt-a-Whirl huh." He joked as he jerked his hips repeatedly so that he humped her ass.

"Stop it. Don't tease me. It's not nice."

"Aw, I'm sorry baby. I'm just messing with you."

Jackson took note that the water was beginning to get cold again. "Why don't we get out and finish this conversation in bed?"

He watched as April stepped out of the tub. Her trim figure, with the surprisingly luscious curves on full display.

She grabbed a fluffy white bath towel and handed one to him and once they'd dried off, they headed for their bedroom.

Her towel still wrapped around her body, she crawled onto their king-sized bed.

Jackson chose to remove his altogether, and unabashedly lay down on top of the covers, hands braced behind his head.

April rolled so that she was facing him, her head resting in her hand.

"Jackson, I know I said you could have two questions, but there is something I really need to know."

Jackson, turned and copied her. Taking a piece of her hair and twirling it round, then tugged on it gently. "Sure, babe, what is it?"

"Are you bored with our sex life?"

Stunned, he answered immediately. "What? Of course, not?"

"But, am I doing everything you like? Is there something I could be doing better? What about Stephanie? Was she more adventurous than me?" she rapidly fired questions at him.

"Oh, no. I'm not falling into that trap. I told you about my first time. That's it. What we are not going to do is talk about my past girlfriends. And we're definitely not gonna talk about the sex I had with Stephanie."

"Why not?" she whimpered. "If I had a past, I'd tell you about mine."

"It's just… weird. I don't feel comfortable discussing that with you. If the situation were reversed, would you want me to tell her about all the dirty, nasty sex I had with you in supply closets and on-call rooms?"

"You mean you didn't tell Stephanie about me?"

Jackson saw the hurt look on her face. "Stephanie and I didn't really… talk about anything serious. Consequently, she doesn't know much about my relationship with you. I never told her how I really felt about you because I couldn't even admit it to myself."

April reached over and caressed his cheek.

Leaning in, Jackson kissed her palm.

"I'm just worried that I'm not enough for you sometimes."

"April, you've got to be kidding me." Jackson slid closer and placed an arm around her waist. "I love. Everything. You do. To me." He responded, peppering each statement with a kiss.

"Jackson, you don't have to lie to me." April shifted even closer, placed her leg between his and rubbed his calf with her foot. "Be honest. I know you must get tired of doing it the same way all the time. Missionary, doggy-style, me on top. I know we do… oral," she whispered as if someone else was around to hear, "but don't you want to try something new?"

"Are you complaining?" he asked tersely.

"No, honey. Of course not." Sliding her hand down his side, she kneaded the muscles in his thigh. "I am in awe with the way we make love. You _always_ satisfy me. But I know how guys talk. I overhear things. All I'm saying is that I'm your wife. We're going to be together until the day we die. I want you to feel free to… explore with me."

"Explore?" Jackson asked, unsure of where she was trying to lead him.

"I know you've done stuff Jackson. You're a gorgeous, athletic," April sucked air in through her teeth, "virile man. I bet there's not much you've asked a woman to do that she'd said no to."

"I'll admit, I've tried _stuff_ as you say, but I'm not a freak. It's not like I keep women tied up in a basement somewhere." I say.

"I'm not saying you're a freak. I just want to know what turns you on."

Jackson grinned at her in realization. "April, are you asking me what my kinks are?"

April gave him a long, lingering look. "Yeah, I wanna know your kinks."

Jackson couldn't believe that this was his April. The former virginal, religious farm-girl was asking him what naught things he liked to do in bed.

He'd kept a mental list of all the positions he tired, all the _props_ he'd used and frankly, the idea that she would want to try some of them excited him beyond belief. He wasn't lying when he said he was content with their sex life. April triggered him, causing synapses to fire throughout his body with just one touch. No other woman had been able to do. Ever. But they were still newlyweds and he hadn't been sure how to approach her with the idea of spicing up their routine. He hadn't wanted to scare her or turn her off. But after his internal deliberation, he realized that this could be his golden opportunity.

Jackson gazed at her intently. "Baby, are you sure about this? I don't want to put any pressure on you."

April moved so that she was on her knees. Taking the clip out of her hair, her auburn locks tumbled over her shoulders. She then unknotted the towel where it was tied over her breasts, let it fall, then tossed it to the floor. She straddled him and leaned in close, her pert nipples grazing his chest and whispered in his ear.

"Jackson, I want you to do what you want to me." She reared back, looking him square in the eye. "My body is yours."

Jackson couldn't contain the groan that grew from deep within. Flipping her over so fast, a rush of air escaped her, he declared. "On one condition."

"What's that?"

"If I'm doing anything you don't like, or you're not comfortable with, then you tell me right away. This is supposed to be fun and the last thing I'd ever want to do is hurt."

"You'd never hurt me baby, I trust you. And I promise, if it's not what I want, I'll tell you."

He viewed his amazingly beautiful and sexy wife as she lay beneath him, her hair fanned out across the pillow, she looked like an angel and he all he wanted to do was devour her.

"Well, a lot of things I want to do to you are going to require a demonstration first." he warned.

"Ooo, I'm looking forward to it." she twitched her eyebrows at me then smiled. "So, tell me, what kind of things have you done before?"

"Well, not every encounter was the same. Every woman prefers a different technique. It was a lot of trial and error. I've done everything from the tamest. For example, using food like chocolate syrup, honey, whipped cream, even ice. To the mildly kinky. Some spanking, bondage, blindfolds, incorporating toys. Then there were those times when I was bolder. I've have sex in public before and tried anal. I even took part in role playing."

Squinting, Jackson regarded April. She'd gone completely still, her mouth parted slightly, he'd assumed in shock and disgust.

Oh God, he thought. He'd just made the biggest mistake of his life. He never should have said anything. Now she's going to think she's married to some perverted jerk.

When she surged forward and hugged him, he was pleasantly surprised when she kissed him hard, her tongue slipping between his teeth, forcing his mouth open. She greedily grabbed his ass and ground her hips against his.

Parting so that they could both take a needed breath, she glared at him, a twinkle in her eye.

Panting heavily, she finally spoke. "Let the lessons begin."

Jackson captured her mouth again, their tongues sparing for dominance. He broke the kiss and sucked on her carotid artery, eliciting a sinfully solicitous moan from her.

Maintaining his course, he licked a torturously slow path from her collar bone to her belly button and back again. Cupping the sides of her breasts he teased one nipple with the edge of his tongue then swirled circles around it purposely avoiding the hardened tip. He was delighted when he felt bumps raise on her flesh as he nibbled at her areola.

April arched her back, trying to force the nipple back into his mouth. When he ignored her actions, and stopped only to shift to the opposite breast, he cracked a smile when he saw her pout.

Pecking her lips, he reassured her. "Don't worry Kitten, Dr. Avery is gonna take of you."

Sticking two fingers in his mouth, Jackson sucked on them, getting them nice and wet. Without hesitation, he manipulated the opening of her pussy. He should have known, she was already soaking, and it never failed to amaze him. He dipped them in further, scissoring his digits once inside so that they bounced against her inner walls.

April gyrated her hips in reaction.

"You like that baby?" he asked.

"Mm-hmm." she moaned.

Barely audible, he hissed at her. "Matthew would never to this to you."

Her voice raising an octave, she pleaded. "I know baby. Now give me more. I want more."

Jackson granted her wish and placed a third in, spinning his hand, he hooked his middle finger, flicking at her g-spot. Taking his thumb, he rubbed the pad over her clit, stroking her at a leisurely pace. He could feel her pulsate under his increased pressure and watched her closely. Her head thrown back, eyes closed, she heaved at his touch. He knew it wouldn't take long to wind her up, which would lead to her inevitable release, but he wasn't going to make it that easy on her.

Abruptly removing his now drenched hand, he lay down next to her.

It was time to try something new.

Jackson moved so that he was now in the middle of their bed. "Come here, Kitten. Sit on my face."

Eagerly, April threw a knee over his torso and crawled up until her core was directly over his open and waiting mouth. Gripping her hips, he set forth on his task.

He kissed the outer lips, ghosting over the small patch of hair she had had shaved into the shape of a heart. A special treat she'd called it when she showed it to him last week. Callie had given her the name of her beautician as a belated wedding gift, assuring her that Jackson would appreciate the sentiment.

Tracing the design, Jackson dove in and made intricate circles around her inner labia. He drove his tongue in and out of her, using the same motions he would as if he'd been fucking her. Pulling her down so that she was flush with him, he shifted her forward and backward until she caught on to his instruction.

She clenched the headboard and rode him, hard. It was a good thing she wasn't heavy, because as grueling a pace she was setting, she easily could have broken his nose. Her thighs pressed firmly against his ears, he could barely hear her labored breathing. She was so, so close.

Jackson took her engorged clit between his teeth and bit softly.

"Oh, Jack… son. Do it again. Do it again." She implored.

He obliged, gnawing at the bundle of nerves hungrily. He repeated the action until she'd reach her peak, this stop allowing it to shrink before he'd resume the routine all over again. He did it three or four more times until she begged him to finish her off.

Taking pity on her, he suckled her one last time and mere seconds later she exploded, her warm cum coating his throat. Her body spasming uncontrollably above him, her limbs jerking sporadically, she took a few minutes to come down.

Beaming, she climbed off and sat next to him.

Her cheeks painted a rosy pink, she acknowledged his hard work. "That was so good baby. Thank you."

Bowing her head, she kissed him in gratitude. Immediately, she began to shift, maneuvering herself until she was lowered over his lap.

Jackson tenderly grabbed her arm. "What are you doing?"

"I was going to, you know…" She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Nuh-uh. I'm not done with you yet, Kitten. Lie on your stomach." he ordered.

April pursed her lips and obeyed his command without question. Lowering herself seductively to the mattress, she peeked over her shoulder at him.

Jackson laid on top of her, covering her, but not crushing her with his weight. Nuzzling behind her ear, he muttered to her, "I love when you cum in my mouth. Your juices flowing down. You taste so fucking good. God, the smell of you. I could eat your pussy all day."

Gathering her hair and combing it to the side, she adjusted her head so she could see him clearly. "Um, and I love when you do that."

"What's that?" he inquired.

"Talk dirty to me."

"Woo! You're full of surprises tonight, aren't you, Kitten?"

"Yes, Tiger."

"Tiger?"

"Yeah, I'm your kitten. You're my tiger."

Jackson growled at her and bit her lobe playfully.

Her gleeful laughter in response warmed his heart.

Damn, he loved this woman.

Not wanting to shift the mood, he got back to business. Starting at the nape of her neck he dotted her with kisses. Traversing her spine, he continued until he reached her buttocks, where she probably figured he would stop but when he took a long swipe with his tongue over the left cheek, she rose and stared at him in shock.

"No? Not okay?" he asked unsure.

A smile slowly grew across her features. "Oh, yes. Please."

"Good, then you're really gonna like this."

Jackson placed a hand on each side of her ass and spread her wide. Starting with a light touch he licked the tight hole. April's body jolted forward, but she eased back down after initial contact. Jackson knew how responsive the nerves where in that area, so in order not to overwhelm her, he took his time.

He wanted her good and prepared for what he was about to do.

As he worked her, he listened carefully for nonverbal cues. A subtle moan here, a pleasured groan there. The minute tremors of her leg muscles. How she bunched the sheets between her fists.

Yeah, she was ready.

He dipped in tongue into her hole, coaxing it open until it loosened.

Replacing his mouth with a finger, he rubbed circles around the area.

"Oh, Tiger!" She yelled out.

Keeping his hand where it was, he covered her again. "You ready?"

He didn't let her know what he was about to do, but this was all about trust, right? If she truly wanted him to do as he pleased, then she'd have to be open and willing to try new things.

She gulped loud enough for him hear. "Yes. I'm ready."

Jackson turned her onto her back and adjusted his arm so that it was in the right position.

Curling his thumb and ring finger until they touched, he kept the index and middle together then inserted it in her wet canal, saving his pinky for her anus.

Her reaction proved that it was a _shocker_ indeed.

Jackson moved cautiously not wanting to hurt her, speeding up only when she grasped his skull, her blunt nails digging into his scalp.

Uttering some of filthiest things he'd ever said, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"God, April. You are so fucking sexy. The way you move when I have my tongue in your ass. I just wanna stick my cock in you and rip you open. Jesus, you don't know what you do to me. My dick is so hard right now."

He couldn't believe how responsive she was at his declarations. Her normally peaches-and-cream complexion flushed a brilliant shade of red.

His cock pressed firmly against the mattress, it throbbed painfully as he watched her thrash.

"How's that feel, baby?" he asked.

"I- I…" he couldn't help but smirk cockily as she stuttered, "oh, God Jackson. It's- it's so good. So, so good. Why haven't we done this before." She crooned.

"I don't know, but we're never gonna stop." he assured her.

Knowing he needed to be inside her soon, he removed his fingers, sucking the juices as it dribbled down his hand and replaced it with his mouth.

April wrapped her legs around his head and clinched him with her full strength. Hell, he didn't mind. He loved the sensation and the heat coming off her as it surrounded him.

She mewled a most deliciously lecherous sound as her second orgasm came. It was faster than the first, but, expected. She'd been adequality stimulated.

Sitting up he wiped the corners of his mouth.

Confident in his technique, he beamed at her; she looked absolutely spent. Hair wild, arms and legs at her sides. He had to admit, April was good for his ego.

He picked up one arm and let go, laughing as it flopped uselessly onto the bed. "You need a break, Kitten?"

"No, I'm just, thinking."

"What about?"

"You. Me. Us. How much I enjoyed what you did to me." Eyes half closed, she looked at him through the slits.

"You did enjoy doing that to me, didn't you? I mean, you didn't keep going only because of my reaction?" she wondered.

"Are you kidding." Jackson plopped down next to her, "You're my lollipop, sweetheart. I'll lick you everywhere."

April cradled him in her arms. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Leaning in he kissed her passionately. "Mmm, is it my turn now?"

Jumping off the bed, she ran though the doorway, shouting at him as she rushed down the hallway. "In a minute. I have to pee."

Jackson couldn't help the snort that came out, shaking his head at her antics. His wife.

Once she'd disappeared out of view, Jackson began stroking himself. He didn't want his hard-on to deflate.

She walked back a few minutes later, glass of water in hand.

"Starting without me?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Just keeping it up for you, baby."

She took a sip from the glass then handed it to him. "Here, drink. I don't want you getting dehydrated. We still have a long way to go."

"Yes, ma'am." Reaching out with his unoccupied hand, he drank the remainder of the water and placed the tumbler on the end table.

April strode around to the bottom of the bed and beckoned him forward.

Hand still in on his dick, he scooted to the edge.

She knelt in front of him and placed her smaller hand over his, pumping in time with him. Eyes never leaving his, she peeled his fingers away and swiped her thumb over the sensitive head.

"Uhhh." He groaned in anticipation of what he knew was coming next.

April gave the best head he'd ever received. For someone who'd never given oral before him, she was a natural. Dare he say, an expert. The first time she went down on him, he had to give her some instruction, but she caught on quick. So, much so that by the time she was done, all he saw behind his eyes were stars.

Bracing his arms behind him, he licked his lips thirstily, waiting for her to begin. He knew she wouldn't disappoint.

April squeezed him in her tiny fist, and starting at the base, licked a line to the crown, sticking her tongue in the sliver where pre-cum began to ooze. Lapping up the precious droplets, she kissed the tip once before opening her mouth and taking him in fully. Well, she took in as much as she could anyway.

Jackson was by no means small, nor was he abnormally large. Flaccid, he was an impressive seven inches. When he was fully erect, he figured it was about eleven. And it wasn't just the length, it was the girth. He was thick all the way around, from base to tip.

The first time April saw him naked, her eyes comically wide, she titled her head to side in amazement. She'd seen penises before, well on patients anyway, but seeing one up close, she admitted it scared her a bit. She was worried he was going to break her. And being that he was her first, she was extremely tight to begin with, but he went easy on her and by the end of evening she was taking all of him in like a pro.

Jackson leaned back onto his elbows watching intently as her head bobbed, backing off slightly, then going down as far as she could. And each time he hit the back of her throat, he'd let an expletive fly.

"Shit. Goddammit. Motherfucker!"

Backing off she bent lower and took a testicle in her mouth. She rolled it gracefully and Jackson couldn't help but whimper. He didn't care how un-masculine the sounds he was making were, April was certainly giving him a slow death anyway.

After relishing it for a while, she released it with a gentle pop only to take the other one in, taking her time. Savoring it as if she had a yummy chocolate morsel in her mouth.

Several torturous minutes she engulfed him again, jerking him in combination with sucking him off. Her saliva drenching his genitals, he sat up and grabbed a fistful of her hair, shoving her head down, causing her to take his shaft faster and deeper.

Jackson knew he wasn't harming her with the force he applied. They'd had plenty of practice doing this. At home. At the hospital. In their cars. She was so good at this. So skilled, that at times, she made a brother wanna tap out and retire.

He could feel the buildup low in his scrotum, so he warned her. "You gotta stop, Kitten. I'm about to cum."

"Um, yes." She answered as a mixture of sperm and spittle spilled from her mouth.

"I want you inside when you cum. I want you inside me now, Tiger." She commanded.

Jackson was only too happy to oblige.

It wasn't that she was opposed to swallowing, she'd guzzled his seed on more than one occasion, he just liked to be inside of her when he came.

"Up, Kitten. Turn around. Sit on my lap." He ordered, his voice smooth like velvet.

April parted her legs in invitation and sank onto him.

Wanting to make this orgasm last, he braced his hands on her waist and lifted her until he was almost out. Then pulled her back down inch by agonizing inch, over and over again as she sighed in contentment.

Her breaths getting harsher, she braced her hands on his thighs, bouncing on his cock erratically.

Jackson knew she was close as well, so he removed his hands from her waist and positioned them over her breasts. Taking hold of them, he tweaked her nipples, twisting them roughly.

"Harder, Jackson. Pinch them harder." She demanded. Head lolled to the side, she cried out. "I'm almost there."

She may not have realized it, but he did. Having him twist her nipples and squeeze them as hard as he could, was _definitely_ a kink.

He watched as she took one hand and began to touch herself. Wanting her to experience every sensation, she lowered one arm, taking her in half a bear hug, he pitched his hips forward as she rubbed furiously at her clit.

When she came, she screamed out his name.

For someone so little, she sure was loud. He couldn't help but think, thank God, Buddha, Zeus or whoever people believed in for thick walls.

Ready for his own release, Jackson maneuvered her so that her legs were trapped between his.

Still going strong, all that could be heard throughout their apartment were the loud grunts and heavy breathing of the pair.

Sweat now dripping from their bodies, Jackson nestled his forehead against her spine.

"Oh, fuck me. You are so tight, Kitten. It feels like you have me in a vice grip."

He curved his arms under the back of her knees and stood. Her legs spread wide, he lifted her repeatedly onto his stiff cock, plunging in as far as he could go. He'd never tried this position with anyone before, but he knew she'd like it, if her labored breathing was any indication.

It called back to the time they'd had sex in the hotel bathroom in San Francisco. He'd carried her then too. With one arm no less.

The shades were open, so they had a panoramic view of the city as it laid out before them. Dozens of apartments surrounding them, an unobstructed before them lay the Space Needle.

It was a welcome attraction.

The thought of someone seeing them, even from that distance, turned him on even more. There were no buildings facing them directly so the show they were putting on was private. Luckily, he didn't have to imagine how they looked as he observed their reflection on the window.

Feeling his balls tighten, her steadied himself and slid his forearms higher on her legs so that they were now sticking straight up in the air.

Quickly lifting her off, he told her to put her feet on the floor. Walking around so that he was in front of her, he picked her back up. But this time, instead of wrapping her legs around his waist, he placed her bent knees over his shoulders. His wife may have been petite, but she was flexible. Besides, he wanted, no, needed to see her face when he came.

April linked her fingers together behind his neck and held on for dear life.

Slamming her again and again with all his might, he wanted to give her a ride she'd never forget. He turned again and stepped forward until her back met the cold glass.

"Ooo!" she yelped in surprise.

But Jackson didn't stop. Pounding her as the glass reverberated in contrast. Good thing it was thick.

Head thrown back, he grunted loudly as one of the most powerful orgasm's he'd ever felt hit him. Unable to deal with the force surrounding him, he clamped his teeth onto her shoulder as he exploded. His hot cum filling her and subsequently spilling out down her ass and onto the floor.

Jackson gradually extracted her and transported her to the mattress carefully.

"Wow!" she exclaimed as she snuggled in between the sheets.

Jackson wiped the sweat from his brow and crawled in next to her. "Shit. That was amazing."

He turned toward her. "You're amazing."

Laying her head on his chest, Jackson threw his arm around her, enveloping her in his embrace.

"You've been holding out on me." she scolded.

Jackson couldn't help but chuckle. "And how exactly did you expect me to broach the subject with you?"

"You mean for entirety of marriage you would have been okay with having plain old boring sex?"

"Well, no. I was going to try and ease you into it." he professed.

Alarmed, she asked. "When? We've been married for months now."

"I'll admit, I was nervous." he confessed.

"Jackson, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

His eyes bore into hers. "I do, and I pledge from now on that I won't hide anything from you."

"Good, and the same goes for me."

April drummed her fingers against his chest. "Hey, you hungry?"

Jackson kissed the top of head. "After that workout? I'm starving."

"Come on, I think we have still have some of that roast chicken left over from Thursday. I'll make us a couple of sandwiches."

Following her out into the kitchen, Jackson helped her gather all the ingredients, then let her take over constructing the sandwiches. Folding his arms across his chest, he leaned against the refrigerator and focused all his attention on her.

For a brief moment an uneasy feeling overcame him as he pondered what his life would have been like if he hadn't stood up in the barn that day. Yes, he and April didn't have much in common on the surface, but that didn't matter to him. At their core, they loved each other with an intensity he couldn't fully express let alone understand. Their differences and their ability to compromise during these last few months only assured him that nothing would come between them. They'd come this far despite all the obstacles set before them. Besides, opposites attract right?

Handing him his food, she started in on her own. A few bites in, Jackson set his plate down near the stove.

Walking toward her, he lifted her onto the countertop. Pushing open her knees, he stood between them.

"Do you know how much you mean to me?" I say.

"No. Why don't you tell me."

Threading his fingers through her hair, he spoke earnestly. "I am totally, utterly, completely and unconditionally in love with you. I was a fool for wasting so much time when it could have been just me and you."

"Jackson…" she began, tears in her eyes.

"Shh, baby don't cry." He replied, kissing away a tear that fell. "There's nothing to be upset about."

Sniffiling, she continued. "I'm not upset. You just make me so happy, and I know in my soul that I could have never been happy with Matthew. He wasn't the one. You are."

Jackson seized her face in his hands, kissing her soundly.

Stepping back, he wiped the remainder of the wetness from her cheeks.

"You know what? Why don't we finish these later," he stated, gesturing to their sandwiches, "and go take a shower."

Hopping off the counter, she grasped his hand as he led the way.

Tugging his arm, she asked excitedly. "So, what are you teaching me tomorrow?"

Grinning from ear to ear, Jackson slapped her on the ass as she crossed in front of him and into the bathroom. "Just you wait and see, Kitten. Just you wait and see."

* * *

 **A/N: Love & Sex & Magic – Ciara & Justin Timberlake **


End file.
